Une Nouvelle Vie Pour Stiles
by MammaDiva
Summary: Stiles est au bout du gouffre et une âme veille. Une histoire et deux fins possibles, pourquoi choisir, prenons les deux. Deux fin alternatives, fin Steter et fin Sterek.
1. Chapter 1

En ce dernier jour de l'année, je veux vous offrir cette petite fiction, je veux la dédié a toutes les personnes qui sont seuls ce soir, par choix, par dépit ou autres, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire

Joyeuses fetes .

Bonne année 2015.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **D** eux ans, deux ans qu'il était parti, deux ans qu'il l'avait laissé seul, qu'il l'avait abandonné, Stiles se retrouvait là, dans cette forêt qui avait transformé son meilleur ami en loup-garou, son meilleur ami Scott et avait pris son père lors d'une nuit de pleine lune, tué par un oméga.  
 **L** a neige commençait à recouvrir le sol d'une blancheur immaculée, Stiles regarda les arbres s'habillaient de leurs habits d'hiver.

 **I** l n'espérait même plus, il avait abandonné l'idée même de l'espoir, il n'était revenu que par la force des choses, enfin plutôt par la persuasion de son amie Lydia.

 **F** êter noël n'avait plus de signification pour lui, les êtres chers à son cœur n'étaient vraiment plus légion, Erica, Boyd et Alison étaient morts, Isaac vivait en France depuis quatre ans avec Christopher Argent, Jackson devait être en Angleterre aux dernières nouvelles, Scott n'était pas revenu à Beacon Hills depuis un an et demi, Kira était retournée à New-York avec ses parents, Malia avait disparut de la circulation après le passage meurtrier de sa mère.

 **E** t Peter s'était échappé de Echein House et n'était jamais réapparut, Ethan vivait dans une autre meute près du canada, Danny s'était installé à Boston et donné des nouvelles de temps en temps, Jordan avait repris le poste de son père quand celui-ci était mort, Liam avait suivi Scott dans son exil volontaire.

 **E** t Derek, Derek lui était partit il y a de ça, deux ans, juste après avoir connu l'expérience de la mort et n'était plus jamais revenu.  
 **C** 'est à ce moment-là que Stiles compris, oui Stiles avait enfin compris le sens du mot " aimé à en mourir", car Stiles s'éteignait petit à petit de l'absence de l'homme qui aimait.  
 **S** tiles avait senti son cœur s'arrêter ce soir-là, à l'Iglesia, ce regard perdu et suppliant que lui avait lancé Derek en murmurant le contraire, il avait senti la joie en le revoyant vivant, mais évolué, il avait espéré avant de le voir partir avec la jolie mercenaire et amie, surtout, il avait pleuré en ne le voyant jamais revenir.

 **P** uis il y eut l'affaire des chimères qui brisa définitivement le lien entre Stiles et Scott ainsi que toute la meute.  
 **U** ne fois ce problème réglé, mais pas sans heurt, Stiles se sentit plus seul que jamais, se laissant dépérir jour après jour.  
 **L** ors de sa première année d'université, il perdit son père et se fut la descente aux enfers, seuls Lydia Martin, Christopher Argent, Isaac Lahey, Jordan Parrish et Melissa McCall étaient présents a l'enterrement, il avait cru apercevoir Peter Hale au loin, mais se fut qu'une fugace image de son imagination.

 **D** epuis il ne vivait plus, il survivait, passait entre les mailles du temps, regardait d'un œil extérieur la vie qui s'écoulait devant lui, Lydia, sa meilleure amie faisait du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour lui montrer le chemin le plus facile dans ce monde, mais tout ça le pesait, l'étouffait, il voulait achever la torture qu'était sa vie.  
 **D** epuis deux ans, il venait se recueillir ici, à cet endroit, celle de leur rencontre qui fut aussi celle de la mort de son père.  
 **C** ette année s'achèverait comme toutes les autres, dans les larmes et la tristesse, mais cette année s'achèverait aussi dans la délivrance, il en avait décidé ainsi.

 **P** lus de pleurs, plus de larmes et plus de souffrance, il voulait être aussi léger que l'air, s'envolait loin de son existence maudite de mortel, il avait perdu quasiment toutes les personnes qui lui étaient chères, il ne voulait plus être un poids pour ceux qui étaient restés, enfin le peu qui étaient restés.  
 **U** n frisson lui parcourra le corps, voyant tous ses vêtements à terre, il avança pieds nus dans la neige, les seuls vêtements qu'il portait été la veste en cuir et un boxer que Derek avait oublié dans le loft.

 **I** l but à la bouteille de vodka qu'il tenait dans les mains, le faisant grimacer au goût, la chaleur et la douleur que lui procura cette gorgée le réchauffa un instant avant d'être refroidi par la température, il avança encore, s'appuya contre un arbre et s'écroula au sol, pleurant pour la dernière fois, il sortit la boite d'Aderall de la poche et commença à sortir les comprimés pour les avaler un a un.  
_ **Je te croyais plus fort que ça Stilinski.**

 **S** tiles sursauta et se tourna brusquement vers la voix en faisant tomber les comprimés dans la neige, cette voix, il ne l'avait pas entendu depuis des années, une voix autrefois moqueuse et satyrique, qui aujourd'hui était plus empreint d'inquiétude et de tristesse.  
 **S** tiles regarda l'homme se dirigeait vers lui, le regard triste et le visage fermé.  
_ **Peter ?**  
_ **Oui mon garçon, c'est bien moi** , Peter retira son manteau et le déposa sur Stiles avec douceur, puis le souleva tel un preux chevalier et l'emmena loin de cet endroit.

 **S** ur le chemin, Peter donna de la chaleur à son petit humain, il s'était échappé il y a de ça deux ans, il avait tenté pendant ses années de se racheter une conscience, prouvant au monde que Peter Hale n'était ni fou, ni psychopathe, qu'il avait compris que la puissance ne donnait pas la seule chose qui lui manquer, _l'amour !_

 **I** l était revenu six mois après, car il avait entendu des rumeurs sur sa sœur, mais à son arrivée, il dut faire face à un spectacle désolant, John Stilinski agonisant dans son propre sang, laissé seul après une attaque d'Oméga, John dans son dernier souffle lui fit promettre de veiller sur son fils.

 **A** lors c'est ce qu'il fit, il veilla, de loin, mais il veilla.  
 **I** l veilla si bien, qu'il dut aller au Mexique à la recherche de son neveu, qu'il dut aller lui-même au Canada et en France, qu'il dut aller à New-York et à Boston, il l'avait laissé quatre petits mois et quand il revenait, son protégé tentait de mourir seul, loin du monde cruel qui le faisait tant souffrir.

_ **Ne meurt pas mon petit humain, je n'ai pas fait tout ça pour que tu me lâches maintenant** , murmura Peter serrant Stiles dans ses bras.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **P** eter sonna à la porte de la demeure, il ne pouvait décemment pas entrer sans y être invité, surtout depuis toutes ses années, partit au loin, la seule qui était au courant de toute cette histoire ça n'avait été qu'elle, toujours elle.  
 **E** lle ne lui avait pas pardonné de suite, elle avait mis un an avant de lui faire entièrement confiance, mais là, il s'agissait d'une urgence, il ne pouvait pas l'emmener à l'hôpital, trop de questions seraient posées, pas assez de réponses à fournir.

 **I** l sentit que l'abruti était là, mais trop tard, il ne pouvait plus reculer.  
_ **Oui ?** **Peter !** **Mon dieu !** Mélissa s'écarta brusquement et suivit Peter jusqu'à sa chambre où il déposa Stiles à moitié conscient sur le lit.  
_ **Fait un bain bien chaud, apporte des couvertures et fais du café …**  
_ **PETER !** Grogna Scott puis avisant qui était sur le lit, oublia sa rancœur vers l'ainé Hale et se rapprocha de Stiles, ce qui lui valut le regard le plus noir de Peter.

_ **Ecarte-toi gamin, parce que sinon il va y avoir du sang, et surtout ne t'avise pas de me menacer ou autre** , coupant court à Scott l'envie de lui dire ça façon de penser, **je te signale que je suis le seul avec Lydia à prendre soin de Stiles** , Peter se déshabilla ne gardant que son boxer sous l'œil indigné et intrigué de Scott, **je veille sur lui comme me l'a demander son père, ça aurait dû être ton rôle, mais tu l'as abandonné, délaissé, trahit et humilier, alors à ta place je l'ouvrirait pas** , puis il lança, **tu n'es même as venu à son enterrement, tu es pitoyable, égoïste et egocentrique Scott McCall tout le portrait de ton père.**

 **Q** uand Mélissa rentra dans la chambre prévenir que la douche était chaude, elle vit son fils verser une larme face à un Peter en colère et à moitié nu tenant Stiles frigorifié.  
 **I** l se dirigea vers la salle de bains et entra dans la baignoire doucement avec Stiles.

_ **Tout va bien se passait Stiles, j'ai des surprises pour toi demain, c'est noël non ?** **Allons qui n'aime pas noël, je suis sûr que toi, tu dois adorer les fêtes de fin d'année, moi, j'aime ça, enfin, j'aimais ça, le réveillon avec toute la meute, les repas préparés par mes sœurs, les hommes allant chercher les sapins, les décorations avec les enfants, le sourire joyeux des bambins découvrant leurs cadeaux** , Peter frictionna Stiles pour chauffer sa peau, car malgré la chaleur de l'eau se dernier frissonnait encore et encore, **mon dieu si tu avais vu Derek enfant en train d'ouvrir ses cadeaux, surtout celui que je lui avais offert pour ses cinq ans** , Peter se mit à pouffer et sentit Stiles plus réactif depuis qu'il parlait de Derek, **je lui avais offert un coffret avec un petit diablotin à l'intérieur, quand il l'a ouvert mon dieu le petit bonhomme s'est transformé sous le coup de la peur et l'a détruit d'un coup de griffe,** **Deucalion** **et moi** **étions** **mort de rire, il a commençait a pleurer et Talia nous a engueuler pendant deux jours.**

 **P** eter soupira à ses souvenirs, il sentit Stiles se réchauffer petit à petit et s'assoupir dans le bain contre Peter, dans l'encadrement de la porte Mélissa écouta et observa les hommes dans sa baignoire, elle aurait dû faire plus attention à Stiles, mais, elle avait eu beaucoup trop de travail depuis qu'elle était devenu infirmière en chef, oui, elle culpabilisé, mais elle savait que Peter serait là en cas de besoin.

 **S** cott lui pleurait, il avait vraiment été un salaud avec celui qui le considérait toujours comme son frère, il était vrai que depuis la mort d'Alison, un froid avait été jeté entre les deux amis, puis Scott avait compris que Stiles était amoureux de Derek, mais à chaque fois que Scott tentait d'aborder le sujet, l'humain détournait la conversation, si Scott avait pris le temps de sentir et d'écouter, il aurait compris que son ami était plus que gêné et triste.

 **A** près l'Iglesia, cela avait empiré, mais comme Scott était heureux avec Kira, il n'y avait pas fait attention.  
 **P** uis Theo Raeken, les chimères, les docteurs de l'enfer et le meurtre de Donovan par Stiles, Scott était perdu, la communication avec Stiles avait été rompue, la confiance brisée et leur amitié se disloquait et enfin Scott était parti après avoir réglé le problème des chimères des Docteurs commandés par Theo, dont Donovan.

 **S** a copine Kira étant partie avec ses parents, il ne lui semblait que rien ne le retenait à Beacon Hills, mais encore une fois si Scott avait senti, il aurait été inondé par l'odeur âcre de la détresse, la détresse émotionnelle de Stiles.  
 **U** n bruit d'eau ramena Scott à la réalité.

 **P** eter sortit Stiles doucement et l'entoura de deux serviettes, l'essuyant et le réchauffant, puis avec Mélissa, il l'entoura de deux couettes épaisses et elle les conduisit à sa chambre.

_ **Restez là cette nuit, demain est un autre jour, je vous réveillerai au petit matin, je sais que demain c'est un grand jour, enfin je l'espère, ils sont quasiment tous arrivés** , Melissa embrassa Peter sur la joue et sortit après avoir laissé Peter couché Stiles et s'installait à ses côtés pour la nuit, elle les regarda une dernière fois, sombrant dans le sommeil du juste et referma la porte.

_ **Qu'y a-t-il demain ?** **A part Noel bien sûr !** Demanda Scott  
 **M** élissa regarda son fils et passa sa main sur sa joue, elle se pencha en avant et embrassa son fils sur le front.  
_ **Une nouvelle vie pour Stiles** , dit-elle énigmatiquement.


	2. Chapter 2

Voici la fin version Steter

Bonne lecture.

Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **S** tiles ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà eu aussi chaud de toute sa vie, mais cette chaleur était douce et sécurisante.  
 **I** l tenta de bouger, mais quelque chose l'en empêcha, il tenta en vain de se tourner, pourtant son coussin était confortablement chaud, mais il avait soif, très soif, il ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur le visage assoupi de Peter.

 **L** oin d'être inquiet ou apeuré, son cœur ne fit aucun dératé, il était serein et apaisé, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi, il n'avait aucune autre envie que de rester dans les bras de Peter Hale.

 **I** ls avaient beau avoir un passé étrange, une relation bizarre, mais à cet instant même, il ne voulait être nul part ailleurs que dans ses bras.

 **I** l posa sa tête sur le torse du loup et écouta ses battements de cœur, comme si ses battements étaient les siens, il se sentait en harmonie avec ceux-là, leur douce mélopée le fit sourire, il frotta sa joue contre le torse, il avait envie d'embrasser ce corps offert devant lui, mais se retint, que penserait Peter de tout cela.

 **S** tiles savait qu'il était gay enfin bi, non plus gay que bi en fait, mais passons là n'est pas le sujet, Peter était à sa connaissance hétérosexuel, même si certains animaux étaient censés être pansexuels, quand était-il de Peter, il savait que le loup avait eu des sentiments pour Mélissa, s'était la seule à sa connaissance.

 **U** ne main caressa son dos et l'autre s'engouffra dans ses cheveux, massant sa nuque, Stiles soupira d'aise et se blotti plus confortablement sur Peter qui l'agrippa et le serra plus fort.  
 **P** uis reprenant contenance, Stiles ne voulant pas profiter de la gentillesse de Peter, tenta de se dégageait.

_ **Arrête de bouger et surtout arrête de réfléchir, tu me donnes mal à la tête, depuis le temps que je te veux dans mes bras, je ne compte pas te laisser t'échapper comme ça**. Peter se baissa et embrassa ses tempes ce qui détendit Stiles.  
_ **Je croyais que tu étais amoureux de Melissa** , fit Stiles mal à l'aise de ne pas savoir à quoi s'attendre.

_ **Je croyais que tu étais amoureux de Derek** , répondit simplement Peter  
_ **Je le croyais aussi mais je me suis trompé sur toute la ligne, quand il a frôlait la mort, c'est à toi que je pensais, il était ta seul famille proche, Malia ne compte pas, je pensais qu'à sa mort tu serais effondré et je ne voulais** **pas de ça et quand tu t'es battu contre Scott, j'ai eu très peur de te perdre, tu avais été si près de moi tout ce temps, j'ai pensé que je ne comptais pas assez pour toi** , Stiles s'arrêta un instant, **le nombre de fois où j'ai voulu** **aller** **te chercher à** **Echein** **House, nombre de fois ou mon père m'arrêtait devant les grilles, j'ai trop souffert de ton éloignement, et quand tu t'es échappé, j'ai su que tu comptais plus pour moi que je ne comptais pour toi, tout le monde était parti, je suis resté seul avec Lydia** , Stiles pleura quelques instants, Peter s'assit et mit Stiles entre ses jambes, le prenant dans ses bras, lui chuchotant des mots doux essayant de le réconforter **, le jour où mon père est mort** , Stiles leva les yeux vers Peter, **j'avais besoin de toi, j'avais besoin de vous tous, mais peu de personnes sont venues, me laissant avec mon chagrin** …

_ **J'étais là !** Stiles comprit à cet instant que la vision qu'il avait eu de Peter à l'autre bout du cimetière ce jour-là était la vérité, il avait été présent, il était venu mais pas assez proche à son goût.  
_ **Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me voir, j'avais besoin de toi.**  
_ **Je voulais te laisser du temps, je voulais que nos retrouvailles soient magiques, je voulais te prouver que je ferai n'importe** **quoi pour toi, tu comprends ça.**

_ **Peter ne me laisse plus jamais seul !** **  
**_ **Plus jamais seul, plus jamais triste, tu es à moi comme je suis à toi.** **  
** **P** eter se pencha et embrassa l'humain, son humain caressant ses lèvres aux siennes pour la première fois, il passa sa langue sur les lèvres si tentatrices de son petit homme qui lui donna accès au refuge de leurs futures promesses, leurs langues dansèrent, virevoltèrent, apprenant à se connaître, dessinant des arabesques humides, cherchant à se fondre l'une dans l'autre pour ne jamais se séparer.

 **Q** uand Stiles s'arracha à ce délice pour reprendre son souffle, Peter l'embrassa dans le cou, suçotant la peau, le marquant comme sien, approuvant de sa marque le lien qui les unissaient, maintenant et à jamais comme compagnon, Stiles ne put s'empêcher de gémir de plaisir, fermant les yeux pour imprimer dans sa mémoire cet instant magique et érotique.

_ **Maintenant, mon petit homme, il va falloir se lever parce déjà nous ne sommes pas chez moi** , Stiles regarda autour de lui et ne reconnut rien, **et puis même si j'ai envie de te faire l'amour comme tu le mérites, longtemps très longtemps, lentement très lentement, ce n'est pas mon lit** , Stiles rougit furieusement à la proposition de Peter mais se figea en voyant une photo sur le meuble en face, **et surtout parce que c'est noël et que j'ai une surprise qui nous attend au loft** , Stiles se crispa pour la seconde fois en dix secondes.

_ **Au loft ?** **On est obligé d'aller au loft ?** **  
** **_ Oui mon lapin, je sais que tu l'as saccagé quand tu étais en colère mais j'ai tout rangé et nettoyé, j'ai acheté un nouveau lit et de nouveaux meubles.** **  
** **_ Pourquoi veux-tu aller là-bas, personne ne nous attend de toute façon…** **  
** **_ Détrompe toi, des gens nous y attende pour passer noël…**  
Stiles posa sa tête dans le cou du loup et soupira.

_ **Je ne veux pas les voir, je les attendu, deux ans, deux longues années j'ai attendu de leur nouvelle, je me suis retrouvé tout seul** , Peter passa ses deux bras autour de Stiles.  
_ **Je suis désolé** , murmura Peter.

 **S** tiles pris conscience que si les personnes auxquelles il pensait été venu, c'est parce que malgré tout, elles tenaient un peu à lui, que malgré la distance, elles avaient toujours une petite pensée pour l'humain pathétique qu'il…  
_ **Tu devrais te taire, ou réfléchir à voix basse pour éviter que je n'entende ce genre de connerie Stiles !**

 **_ Merde mais c'est vrai !** **J'ai toujours été l'humain pitoyable avec des plans** **B** **de merde qui marchait une fois sur** **trois…** **  
** **_ Et alors, qui a tenue Derek pendant deux heures dans deux mètres cinquante d'eau, qui a essayait d'aider Jackson quand personne ne le voulait et pire voulait le tuer, qui a été présent pour Scott, Malia, Lydia et tous les autres, QUI STILES ?** **  
**Stiles sentit la colère de Peter et se recroquevilla dans ses bras.  
_ **QUI STILES ?** **Je veux que tu me répondes bordel !** **  
** **_ Moi !** Répondit-il d'une petite voix.  
 **P** eter se calma et embrassa Stiles une nouvelle fois.

_ **C'est comme ça que je suis tombé petit à petit amoureux de toi, de ton aide volontaire et désintéressé, de ton altruisme envers tes amis, de ta générosité, Stiles tu es le compagnon idéal, tu es la personne qui fais ressortir l'humain de nous loups-garous, malgré ta vulnérabilité, tu nous protège, nous aide, nous AIME, sans rien demander en retour, qui ne rêverait pas mieux comme compagnon.**  
Stiles se sentit toute chose devant la déclaration de Peter, il se sentit revivre.

 **P** ris d'une nouvelle énergie, Stiles souleva la couette et la jeta à terre, mais se rendit compte qu'ils étaient tous les deux en boxer, ce qui le fit rougir, de savoir leurs nudité si proche.  
_ **Tu auras tout le temps de me mater à ta guise plus tard, tu pourras même profiter de moi autant que tu le voudras et autant de fois que tu voudras** , susurra-t-il à son oreille.  
 **S** tiles devint rouge cramoisi, mais avec une odeur délicate de sensualité que huma Peter avec délice, Peter se dit qu'il aurait bien aimé lécher chaque partie de son corps, il détailla ce corps svelte et musclé, la taille fine, la hanche bien formée, un petit cul qui se régalerait de mordre et puis…

_ **Bonjour les hommes** , Melissa toqua à la porte et l'entrouvrit assez pour se faire entendre, Peter remit la couette en place pour éviter de montrer l'érection naissante qu'aperçut Stiles avec gourmandises.  
_ **Bonjour Melissa, je suis désolé pour…** **  
** **_ Ne t'excuse en rien Stiles, c'est à moi de m'excuser, tu as été malheureux pendant ces deux ans et je n'ai rien vu, je m'en veux beaucoup tu sais** , Melissa le prit dans ses bras et l'entoura de l'amour maternelle le plus pur.

_ **Si je suis ici, je suppose que Scott…**  
_ **Est parti tôt ce matin, il avait quelque chose d'urgent à faire avant son retour à l'université.**  
 **S** tiles se sentit bête d'avoir espéré, bête d'y avoir cru un instant, il s'écarta et alla dans la salle de bains, poussa la porte et posa sa tête contre celle-ci.  
_ **Je suis vraiment bête** , murmura tout doucement Stiles.

 **I** l enleva son boxer, fit couler l'eau et y entra quand elle fut chaude, l'eau de la baignoire noya l'eau de ses yeux, il sentit que Peter s'installa derrière lui, passant ses bras sous les siens et plaqua ses mains sur son torse pour le rapprochait de lui.  
_ **Dis-moi ce que je dois faire pour faire disparaitre ses larmes ?** **  
** **_ Aime moi !** **  
** **L** es deux mots firent écho comme des hurlements de souffrance trop longtemps dissimulés.

_ **Je t'aimerai aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi et même après.** **  
** **_ Merci, je t'aime.** **  
** **P** eter embrassa Stiles et le retourna pour qu'il se retrouvât à califourchon sur Peter, les yeux dans les yeux.

_ **Tu me le promets Peter.** **  
**_ **Oui, je te le promets.**


	3. Chapter 3

Voici la fin version Sterek.

Bonne soirée et bonne fetes.

Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **S** tiles se réveilla doucement de son sommeil, il avait rêvé que Peter Hale revenait le sauver, il espérait au fond de lui que ce n'était pas un rêve, mais la réalité, qu'il ne se trouvait pas au fond de son lit seul, encore.  
 **I** l ouvrit difficilement les yeux pour ne pas se trouvait face à la dure réalité de sa misérable et inexistante de sa vie solitaire, puis souffla de soulagement quand il aperçut le visage serein et endormit d Peter à ses côtés.

 **I** l laissa une larme coulait, la larme de d'apaisement, son cœur se desserra un instant puis se serra à la pensée que Peter repartirait comme les autres, seul, orphelin de sa famille, cette généalogie lycanthrope qu'il s'était construite au fil des ans et qui l'avait délaissé.  
 **I** l sentit Peter bougeait et le serrait dans ses bras, il n'osa bouger de peur de le réveiller et de retrouver le froid de sa solitude.  
_ **Arrête de réfléchir, tu vas me filler la migraine.**

_ **Je croyais que l'on disait ça à sa petite-amie pour ne pas a avoir à honorer ses devoirs conjugaux ?** **  
**_ **Très drôle Stilinski, si tu continues-je te jette du lit, compris ?**  
_ **Oui monsieur !** **  
** **P** eter souffla en sentant la peur de Stiles, il ouvrit un œil et aperçut le visage de ce dernier ravagé par l'anxiété.

_ **Ecoute Stiles, je suis là maintenant alors n'aie plus peur, je ne compte plus repartir, je resterais jusqu'à ce que tu n'aies plus besoin de moi et qui je crois** , Peter regarda le réveil, **devrait arriver dans environ trois heures.** **  
** **_ Tu crois sérieusement que je voudrais quitter des bras aussi chaleureux dans trois heures, c'est que tu te trompes, je vais devenir une moule accrochée à un rocher.**

 **_ Ce qui est drôle c'est que tu considères comme une moule, un mollusque qui parasite certains poissons…** **  
** **_ Oui mais on fait de très perle nacrés.**

 **P** eter rit à sa bêtise, il avait retrouvé le jeune homme qui lui avait tant plus à leur rencontre, ne vous y trompez pas dans le terme, Stiles lui avait plus de façon amicale, un humain qui arrivait à mettre en rogne son imbécile de neveu, et ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'était aperçut de leur attirance qu'ils prenaient ça pour un jeu, fallait le faire, et s'était le seul à pouvoir rivaliser avec lui en humour et sarcasme.  
 **D** 'autant plus que s'était aussi le seul humain du groupe.

 **L** oup-garou, coyote-garou, Kitsune, Banshee, Kanima, leur groupe était très hétéroclite mais tous très fort dans leur domaine, Stiles était le seul humain mais le plus courageux, allant défier plus fort que lui pour sauver ses amis, sa famille, il était fier d'avoir rencontré cet énergumène.  
_ **Nous devrions nous lever cher Stiles car nous ne sommes pas chez nous ici, et que je ne veux pas squatter, Melissa a eu la gentillesse de nous héberger hier soir mais faut que l'on aille au loft.**

 **S** tiles connecta son cerveau et saisit les données de la phrase, il se leva et fonça dans la salle de bains, qui dit Mélissa, dit Scott et qui dis Scott dis mauvais souvenirs datant de deux ans, quand ils s'étaient vu pour la dernière fois, l'ultime dispute.  
 **S** cott crachant au visage de Stiles toute sa haine et on méprit pour celui que se disant son ami et qui avait tué de sang-froid, malgré les pleurs de Stiles et les explications, Scott n'avait rien voulu entendre.

 **L** a dernière phrase que lui avait lancée Scott résonné comme une mauvaise chanson en boucle dans sa tête _« tu n'es qu'un pathétique humain, tu n'es rien, tu crois savoir, mais tu fais pitié, ne t'approche plus jamais de moi, je n'hésiterais pas à te tuer si tu le faisais »._  
_ **Stiles ?** **Stilinski** **?**  
_ **Oui Peter** , souffla ce dernier.  
_ **Prends vite ta douche Melissa et Scott nous attende en bas pour le petit déjeuner.**

 **P** lus résolu que jamais sur ses intentions, Stiles prit une douche vite faite et enfila ses vêtements secs de la journée précédente.  
 **Q** uand il arriva en bas, il salua Mélissa, la remercia et sans un regard pour Scott demanda à Peter de l'emmenait chez lui pour qu'il puisse se changer.  
_ **Tu as encore des affaires à toi dans mes placards** , dit Scott, la tête baissée de honte quant aux dernières paroles qu'il avait prononcées à Stiles, **S** cott ne vit pas mais sentit le regard haineux de celui-ci.

_ **Tu peux les brûler, je n'en ai plus besoin, je n'ai que faire de ta pitié** , cracha Stiles, Melissa eut le cœur serré de voir les deux jeunes hommes aussi proche qu'avant, mais elle ne connaissait pas toute l'histoire enfin qu'une partie.  
_ **Ecoute Stiles…**

_ **Tais-toi, par pitié tais-toi, deux ans, je t'ai attendu deux ans, je t'ai attendu à l'enterrement de mon père, jamais, tu n'es jamais venu, c'est à ce moment-là que tu aurais du être présent, j'espère que ta vie te convient telle qu'elle est car je n'en fais plus partie depuis deux ans et je n'en referais jamais partie** , Stiles se tourna vers Peter qui accéda à sa demande malgré son envie de voir Stiles recommençait son amitié avec tête de nœud, parce qu'il aimait bien tête de nœud malgré tout, s'était son beta après tout.

 **A** près une dernière embrassade, Stiles sortit de la maison et Peter promit à Scott aussi discrètement que possible d'essayer de faire entendre raison au jeune Stilinski.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **A** près un passage rhabillage a la demeure Stilinski, héritage en ruine de papa Stilinski, Peter emmena Stiles au loft, sur le chemin Peter dut s'arrêter pour calmer le jeune humain qui fit une crise d'angoisse.  
 **Q** uand Stiles se retrouva devant la grande porte coulissante, son cerveau voulait savoir qui se trouvait derrière, mais son cœur refusa de peur de souffrir, il en avait assez eu ces deux dernières années.

 **I** l se tourna vers Peter qui attendait son feu vert pour ouvrir, il sentit que le jeune homme avait peur, peur de se retrouver en face des personnes qui l'avaient laissé ici, peur de voir que peu de personnes pensaient à lui, mais surtout la peur incompréhensible de revoir celui qui faisait battre son cœur ou celle de voir qu'il ne serait pas présent.

 **S** tiles recula de deux pas, ses peurs prirent le dessus sur sa joie, Peter observa le jeune essayant de ne pas l'influencer, seules les personnes à l'intérieur pouvaient l'empêcher de fuir devant ses démons intérieurs, seule une personne pouvait l'aider à affronter ses peurs intimes.  
 **S** tiles se mit à pleurer, une main sur le cœur, il n'y arrivait pas.

 **A** lors qu'il allait descendre les escaliers, il entendit la porte coulissante s'ouvrit avec fracas et deux bras l'étreindre.

 **U** ne joue légèrement barbue se frottait à la sienne, un souffle chaud qu'il avait attendu des années, des lèvres frôlant son cou lui procurant des frissons qui parcoururent son corps, un seul mot, un seul mot fut prononcé, un seul mot pour combattre toutes ses peurs, pas une promesse, ni même une révélation, pas même un désolé, mais un simple « _je t'aime_ ».

 **C** e mot sortant de sa bouche, ce petit mot qui voulait tout dire et rien en même temps, il l'avait attendu comme un voyageur attend son train.  
Il avait le choix, soit il montait dans le train tant attendu, soit il le laissait passer et restait, seul, sur le quai de gare.  
 **S** tiles se retourna les yeux fermés, il espérait, savait que tout ceci n'était pas un rêve, mais quand on attend autant que lui, on a peur de se réveiller brutalement et se rendre compte que tout ceci n'est qu'une mauvaise farce de son cerveau malade d'amour.

 **S** tiles passa sa main sur la joue, caressa de son pouce la barbe, fit glisser sa main dans les cheveux et se rapprocha puis posa ses lèvres délicatement sur les siennes, et d'un petit mouvement commença un ballet timide, la langue de son homologue demanda l'accès de sa bouche, ce qui fit avec plaisir et le ballet devint plus fort, plus brutal.

 **U** n combat s'engagea comme si l'arrêt de ce baiser signifiait leurs morts, Stiles en voulait plus, il se colla aux corps en face de lui, l'homme passa ses bras autour de son torse pour le coller un peu plus, Stiles fit glisser ses deux mains dans la chevelure ébène de son amour.

 **T** outes les personnes présentes n'avaient jamais entendu de bruits et de gémissements aussi obscènes que ceux-là, même Lydia n'en revenait pas.  
 **U** n grattement de gorge les fit s'interrompre, Stiles ouvrit les yeux.

 **E** t là, il le vit, des bleus azur flashy brûlant de désir, des lèvres charnues ne demandant qu'à approfondir les recherches de baisers, une chevelure noir ébène comme le corbeau, des épaules larges et brut, Derek Hale, il était enfin dans les bras de Derek Hale.

 **I** l posa sa tête dans son cou et souffla de bonheur, puis se détachant à regret de lui, il tourna la tête vers l'intérieur du loft et vit toutes les personnes qui lui avaient manqué, toutes lui souriaient, heureuse d'être là, Jackson, Isaac, Christopher, Cora, Liam, Kira, Ethan, Danny, Lydia et Malia.

 **I** l se sentit revivre, respirer, il savait qu'a présent une nouvelle vie s'offrait a lui, il ne demanda même pas où ils étaient passés, car pour le moment, ils savaient où ils se trouvaient et pour lui s'était le plus important, il croisa le regard de Derek, un regard empli d'amour et de beaux jours.  
 **L** âchant Derek une dernière fois, il s'approcha de Peter, le prit dans ses bras et lui murmura.  
_ **Merci, tu es le meilleur des tontons**.  
_ **Alors toujours besoin de moi ?**

_ **Toujours !**


End file.
